


Closer

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Leather Jackets, San Junipero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: "I like you in leather."





	Closer

"I like you in leather." Yorkie murmured against Kelly's neck, close so she could hear her over the din of the club and close because it felt good to be close to her.

Kelly eased the jacket's zipper down until her cleavage teetered just on the edge of indecent.

"I think you might like me better out of it." 

"I think you're right." Yorkie kissed her with the same fervor she always did. No matter how many years had passed, that immortal eagerness of hers never faded. Her fingers trailed up Kelly's leather jacket, slipping under the collar.

"Down girl."


End file.
